


Le conte des poupées souveraines de la destruction

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Series: Recueil d'OS et de fics pour l'événement Guerre des ships KageHina VS OiKage sur Wattpad [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Destruction, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Sad with a Happy Ending, Threesome - M/M/M, Widowed
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Hellou, voici une histoire plus longue avec encore du 3P pour changer, à savoir du OiKageHina (OiKage, OiHina, KageHina) avec de l'Omegaverse, en plus. Le contexte est inspirée d'une de mes vieilles histoires originales, et pour les fans du TsukiHina (j'en fais partie)... Excusez-moi d'avance. Bonne lecture. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou, voici une histoire plus longue avec encore du 3P pour changer, à savoir du OiKageHina (OiKage, OiHina, KageHina) avec de l'Omegaverse, en plus. Le contexte est inspirée d'une de mes vieilles histoires originales, et pour les fans du TsukiHina (j'en fais partie)... Excusez-moi d'avance. Bonne lecture. :)

Il était un monde où la sorcellerie était chose commune. Les adeptes de magie n'étaient ni craints, ni rejetés. Au contraire, leur présence inspirait le respect et beaucoup venaient les consulter car la plupart possédait une grande sagesse acquise au fil des âges, au gré de leurs voyages et de leurs expériences.

Les sorciers étaient de grands nomades, sillonnant les routes pour étudier la nature environnante pour ceux qui pratiquaient la magie verte, protégeant les voyageurs pour les adeptes de la magie blanche et enfin fouillant les ruines hantées et autres cryptes maudites à la recherche de démons à asservir pour les mages noirs.

Il existait cependant une catégorie de magiciens sédentaires : les alchimistes. Ces amateurs de mystères en tous genre préféraient rester calfeutrés dans leurs laboratoires afin de tenter de résoudre des formules dont eux seuls avaient le secret. Pourtant, ces derniers avaient abandonné la recherche de la pierre philosophale (trop harrassant), la formule changeant le plomb en or avait déjà été découverte sans celle-ci d'ailleurs. Ils s'étaient rabattus sur quelque chose de beaucoup plus lucratif : les homonculus.

Ils conçurent donc des êtres artificiels en les dotant de pouvoirs qui défiaient l'imagination. Malheureusement, ceux-ci suscitèrent vite la convoitise des dirigeants de différents royaumes. La raison fut très simple : les homonculus étaient majoritairement de classe omega et dans ce monde où ceux-ci se faisaient rares, les rois et les reines trouvèrent en ces êtres non seulement une manière d'assurer la prospérité de la lignée mais en plus mais aussi un moyen de défendre leurs cités grâce aux pouvoirs que les homonculus détenaient en eux.

Plus celui-ci était puissant, plus celui ou celle qui l'avait en sa possession était convoité.

Notre histoire débuta au moment où une alchimiste du nom de Hinata-sama avait fabriqué un homonculus pour palier la mort de sa fille décédée. La jeune femme avait décidé de réaliser malgré elle le souhait de sa petite Natsu, elle qui avait toujours voulu avoir un grand frère. Ce fut ainsi que Shouyou fut né. Elle aida aussi son assistant le jeune Akiteru Tsukishima qui parvint à réaliser son premier homonculus.

Leurs naissances apportèrent cependant de grandes tragédies.

Dix ans plus tard :

Tooru Oikawa, souverain de la cité d'Aoba Jousai, étudiait d'un air absent le document manuscrit assis derrière le bureau de son cabinet. Il pleuvait des cordes dehors, chose coutumière dans le royaume. Ce n'était pas pour rien que celle-ci fut surnommée la cité de l'incessante mélancolie comme l'avait si gentiment mentionné ce cher Ushiwaka-chan dans sa lettre. "Je t'en donnerai moi, de la mélancolie, maugréa le brun de mauvaise humeur tandis que la pluie redoubla d'intensité dehors, et zut!"

Oikawa soupira en s'affalant dans son fauteuil tandis que son conseiller entra dans la pièce. "Alors qu'a-t-il dit cette fois-ci?, demanda Iwaizumi en prenant la lettre.

\- Que Shiratorizawa envahira mon royaume si je ne trouve pas un homunculus suffisamment fort pour la défendre, il croisa ses doigts, l'air rembruni, il est au courant pour Tobio-chan et moi, ses yeux chocolats se posèrent alors sur son ami, je sais ce que tu vas me dire, Iwa-chan et il est hors de question que j'achète un homonculus au marché noir. Tu sais que je suis contre ce genre de pratiques."

Hajime ne dit mot et s'en voulait de lui avoir fait ce genre de propositions. "Je suis désolé." Oikawa et Kageyama étaient deux alphas, deux rois qui avaient choisi d'unir leurs royaumes afin de se protéger contre des cités plus puissantes comme celles de Shiratorizawa ou de Karasuno. Leur relation avait évolué au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'étaient fréquentés et depuis quatre années, déjà, Tooru et Tobio étaient ensemble.

C'était la version officielle de leur histoire, celle officieuse était toute autre.

Aucun des citoyens de Seijou ne critiquait leur union mais l'ennui fut que Wakatoshi Ushijima possédait des homonculus dont l'un qui fut son compagnon. Ce simple détail mettait le royaume unifié d'Aoba Jousai dans une situation très précaire. "En parlant de Shiratorizawa, j'ai des nouvelles au sujet de la guerre que Ushijima mène contre le royaume de Karasuno.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, déclara Tooru d'un ton désabusé, Shiratorizawa a réussi à vaincre la cité la plus puissante du monde?

\- Non, répondit Hajime avec gravité, ils ont perdu la bataille, il marqua une pause avant d'ajouter, mais la cité de Karasuno n'est plus qu'un tas de ruines."

Tooru fut maintenant plus interessé. "Explique-moi tout."

Royaume de Karasuno :

La première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant son unique oeil valide fut le ciel recouvert de nuages cendrés qui masquait à peine le soleil brillant d'une lumière ténue. Le jeune homme, dont la chevelure flamboyante avait devenue presqu'aussi écarlate que le sang, se leva avec difficulté en soulevant sans difficulté les décombres qui meurtirent sa jambe. Heureusement que ceux-ci ne furent pas assez lourds pour la broyer.

Autour de lui se trouvèrent des amas de ruines, des maisons détruites, des corps brûlés de part et d'autre. Le croassement des corbeaux se fit entendre de loin en un triste écho. Il avait toujours été familier avec ce genre de paysage lugubre mais là, l'étau présent déjà présent dans son coeur se serra encore plus.

Cette citadelle qui avait abrité ses amis et où il avait partagé tant de moments de bonheur avec l'homme de sa vie. Cette cité si chère à son coeur avait été détruite de ses propres mains à cause d'un homme avide de puissance. Au moins, les autres royaumes seront libres maintenant. Mais à quel prix?

A ses pieds gisait celui qui était si cher à son coeur et qui avait fait en sorte que personne ne souffre. Celui qui s'était sacrifié afin qu'il eut la vie sauve. Le jeune homme s'agenouilla pour enlacer un moment la dépouille de son bien-aimé, sa main caressant la courte chevelure blonde, son oeil baigné de larmes avant de se lever de nouveau.

Le jeune homme toucha son autre oeil couvert d'un bandage du bout des doigts en faisant fi de la douleur lancinante.

"Il est temps que je parte, déclara-t-il en s'efforçant de ne pas éclater en sanglots, il le faut, je n'ai pas le choix." Il était très tenté de mettre fin à ses jours mais pas avant d'avoir protéger le monde d'un danger certain.

L'ambre de sa prunelle brillait d'un éclat menaçant.

J'accomplirai ma vengeance et je veillerai à ce désastre ne se reproduise pas.

Il leva la main afin d'invoquer un bouclier magique qui encercla tout le royaume avant d'arborer un sourire satisfait à la vue du dôme translucide aux teintes argentées. On dirait que ça marche, son sourire s'effaça à la vue des multitudes de papillons bleutés qui s'envolèrent autour de lui. Un, d'une lueur plus douce, se posa délicatement sur sa main. Je reviendrai bientôt, je te le promets. Je vous le promets à tous.

Le jeune homme quitta ensuite les ruines sans se retourner en serrant les lèvres à la fois par colère et parce que la douleur au niveau de son oeil bandé se fit plus vive.

La seule chose qu'il devait faire maintenant était de traquer le responsable.


	2. Chapter 2

Royaume d'Aoba Jousai :

Tooru se prélassait dans son lit en calinant son Tobio bien-aimé. Le noiraud s'était blotti contre lui dans son sommeil avant de nicher la tête contre son torse, un sourire serein aux lèvres. Ah, Tobio-chan, tu es si adorable. Le brun le trouvait déjà mignon alors qu'ils étaient plus jeunes mais là, il ne niait pas que le roi de Kitagawa Daiichi avait gagné en beauté avec le temps. Tooru le serra contre lui en humant les cheveux noirs. Ah son odeur rafraichissante, vivifiant mélange de menthe et de bergamote, l'apaisait tellement... Il ne remercierait jamais assez Iwa-chan de les avoir fait connaitre tous les deux.

La pluie se fit plus fine dehors quand Tobio bougea un peu dans son sommeil avant d'ouvrir lentement ses yeux. "Bonjour, Tobio-chan, murmura tendrement Tooru en lui caressant la joue, bien dormi?" Le noiraud se frotta légèrement les paupières puis il lui répondit par un petit sourire.

Le brun ne put que butiner ses lèvres après cette vision adorable. Il commença donc par donner des petits baisers sur sa bouche avant de descendre plus bas sur son cou puis sur son torse surlequel sa langue prit le relais. Tobio commença à émettre des petits gémissements en plongeant les mains dans les mèches chocolats, le plaisir montant en flèche quand il remarqua quelque chose depuis la fenêtre. "Too...ru, haleta-t-il en regardant les nuages disparaitre, le ciel...

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Tobio-chan?, demanda Tooru en levant la tête. Le roi d'Aoba Jousai cessa alors ses caresses en se demandant ce qu'il avait quand il s'aperçut des faibles rayons filtrer depuis la vitre en un joli arc-en-ciel. "Ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-il en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre où transparaissait un magnifique ciel bleu. Cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose... Et si c'est ce que je pense, on est mal, très mal. Quelqu'un cogna à leur porte pour lui donner encore plus raison. "Oikawa, cria Iwaizumi, la garde a capturé quelqu'un de suspect dans la cité. Un omega.

\- Je crains qu'il faille que l'on quitte notre petit nid d'amour, Tobio-chan, s'excusa Tooru en se redressant, nous allons au devant des ennuis, il cria ensuite, on arrive, Iwa-chan.

\- Si c'est le cas, je te protégerai, déclara le noiraud en se levant pour prendre des affaires. Il ouvrit le placard afin d'en retirer quelques vêtements quand Tooru en profita pour l'enlacer tendrement par derrière. "Mmmm, encore un câlin, sussura-t-il en posant la tête sur l'épaule du noiraud qui s'empourpra légèrement.

Cela faisait quelques années que Tooru et lui étaient ensemble maintenant mais les démonstrations d'affection de ce dernier le gênèrent encore un peu bien qu'il les trouvaient forte agréables. Il le laissa donc faire quand une odeur se mit à les distraire. Des petits effluves fruitées d'orange et de citron..."Ça sent bon, constata Tobio, prêt à aller jusqu'à la source de ce parfum enivrant avant d'en être empêché par Tooru qui lui prit doucement les poignets.

\- Moi aussi je la trouve très envoûtante, lui dit-il avec un sourire amusé, mais il vaut mieux que l'on s'habille avant."

Tobio suivit son conseil en grommelant. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait fait preuve de faiblesse face à une odeur d'omega, qu'il avait laissé parler ses instincts d'alpha, lui qui appartenait coeur, corps et âme à Tooru. Qu'il fut de la même classe que lui importait peu. Je ne me laisserai pas avoir par un omega, surtout s'il s'agit d'un ennemi. Tooru, par contre, se vêtit en étant plus mitigé. Je verrai ça une fois devant cet omega, pensa-t-il en fermant sa chemise, c'est inutile d'y penser maintenant.

Les deux rois finirent de se vêtir et se rendirent dans la salle des deux trônes : Iwa-chan restait debout à coté du siège où s'assit Tooru tandis que le garde beta Kindaichi se tenait devant eux avec une personne de petite taille dont la silhouette et le visage fut dissimulée par une longue cape noire. Le brun repéra l'alpha commandant de la garde Matsukawa et le sorcier beta Hanamaki non loin d'eux. Parfait, Mattsun et Makki sont sur le qui-vive au cas où. Kunimi, le conseiller homonculus de Tobio s'était mis à coté du noiraud une fois celui-ci assis sur son trone.

"Euh voici le suspect, désigna nerveusement Yûtarou, je l'ai trouvé en train de voler quelque chose dans un des étals du marché et il a demandé à vous voir de toute urgence. J'aurais peut-être dû...

\- Tu as bien fait, le rassura Tooru en regardant le voleur qui semblait lui adresser un sourire amusé, un omega n'est pas à prendre à la légère contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense."

Tobio, par contre, n'aimait pas trop ce sourire en coin que ce minus leur adressait. "Baisse ta capuche, ordonna-t-il froidement en le toisant sévèrement.

Il crut entendre le petit tiquer de la langue au moment où il s'exécuta mais lorsque que ce dernier dévoila son visage, Tooru et lui ne purent qu'être captivés par l'omega présent sous leurs yeux. Le roi d'Aoba Jousai fut aussi attristé : ce jeune homme à la jolie frimousse et aux cheveux roux avait une expression grave sur son visage dont l'oeil gauche fut caché par un bandage blanc taché de sang. Son oeil aux nuances d'ambre les jaugeait, Tobio et lui avant d'observer brièvement les alentours.

C'était comme si toute son innocence s'était envolée.

Une envie de l'entreindre tendrement contre lui pour le consoler le prit au coeur. Tobio avait le même désir mais il le réprima aussi sec. Ça devait être à cause de sa délicieuse odeur d'orange matinée de citron si attirante. Au moins, ils étaient sûrs qu'elle venait de lui. "Dis-moi ton nom, intima-t-il ensuite en le sondant de ses iris océans.

Le petit omega poussa un léger soupir en connaissant d'avance la réaction qu'il recevrait à l'annonce de son nom. Toutefois, le roux était sûr que celui qu'il cherchait n'était pas là. Je n'aurais qu'à les avertir du danger et partir ensuite. De plus, leurs odeurs, une harmonie douce-amère de menthe et de chocolat commencèrent à l'attirer et il n'avait nullement besoin d'être à la merci de deux alphas. "Shouyou Hinata, répondit-il sans sourciller.

Comme il l'avait prévu, des murmures choqués et effrayés se firent entendre, le garde à coté de lui s'écarta vivement et avant même qu'il ne se justifie, Shouyou vit le fil de la rapière que tenait le roi aux cheveux noirs à quelques millimètres de son cou. "Que fait le souverain destructeur de cités ici?, s'insurgea Tobio en se retenant tant bien que mal de couper la tête à ce fléau de l'humanité.

Shouyou ne répondit rien et le défia du regard en empoignant la lame finement affutée à main nue, faisant fi du sang qui s'écoulait ensuite de sa paume. La température commença alors à monter légèrement tandis que le fer de la rapière fondit comme neige au soleil sous l'oeil horrifié de l'assemblée autour de lui. Au fond, ils avaient raison d'avoir peur, lui-même était effrayé par sa propre puissance quoiqu'il s'aperçut avec un grand soulagement que celle-ci avait baissé. C'est grace à toi, Kei, pensa-t-il avec tendresse et amertume.

Tooru eut une attitude plus modérée en se levant pour faire face à ce petit souverain haut comme trois pommes qui fascinait tout le monde dans la pièce, Tobio et lui compris. Celui qui se faisait surnommer le souverain destructeur des cités suscitait déjà beaucoup de crainte, la démonstration de ses pouvoirs n'avait fait qu'amplifier cette frayeur.

La voix de Iwa-chan tonna derrière lui : "Oikaw..." Son conseiller s'interrompit lorsqu'il leva la main pour lui faire signe de se taire. Le brun pensait avoir compris ce qui se tramait : "Je pense que nous te devons ce temps agréable, petit roi de Karasuno, déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire pendant que ses subordonnés commençaient à craindre pour sa vie sauf Tobio qui fusillait l'omega du regard, ta réputation n'est pas usurpée, poursuivit-il en plongeant des yeux chocolats dans l'unique ambre, qui te controle?, demanda-t-il ensuite, son sourire se muant en une expression plus sérieuse.

L'iris marron s'assombrit. "Plus personne, répondit-il avec un sourire triste avant de se reprendre, de toute façon, je ne suis pas là pour vous causer des ennuis, déclara-t-il en essuyant le sang et le fer fondu sur sa cape, je tenais juste à vous avertir de faire attention. Un sorcier très puissant s'immisce dans les cours royales pour diriger à l'insu des dirigeants, poursuivit-il avant de se retourner, comme je ne sens pas sa présence ici, je dois partir mais si jam..." Shouyou s'écroula à genoux tant la douleur qui le prit à l'abdomen était grande. Ce n'est pas vrai... Il se mit à vomir de la bile en se tenant le ventre, ses forces le quittant petit à petit.

Tooru et Tobio s'étaient automatiquement précipités vers lui lorsqu'ils s'étaient aperçus de son malaise. "Iwa-chan, ordonne d'aménager une chambre, commanda Tooru pendant que Tobio porta Hinata comme une mariée, Makki, tu l'ausculteras et dites à Kyouken-chan de nettoyer le parquet.

\- Pourquoi Kyoutani?, s'enquit Matsukawa d'un ton amusé en sachant la réponse.

\- Parce qu'il prend trop de pauses avec Yahaba durant ses rondes, répondit Tooru, ça sera sa punition et tu diras à Yahaba qu'il fera des potions anti-nausées pour la peine." Issei hocha la tête avec un rire amusé. Oikawa avait beau l'air frivole, il ne plaisanta pas lorsqu'il s'agissait de gouverner.

C'était un bon roi, peu importait ses origines.

Shouyou.

Shouyou.

Tiens bon, mon petit soleil.

Il se souvint de cette voix grave inquiète, ce qui était rare.

D'habitude, elle était plutôt froide mais empreinte de douceur quand elle lui parlait, très sarcastique quand elle exprimait sa colère mais triste et soucieuse... Il n'aimait pas ces inflexions-là, elles lui donnaient envie de pleurer.

Il ouvrit très lentement son oeil pour découvrir avec horreur son bien aimé qui le couvait d'un regard tendre, son visage russelant de sang et balafré à cause de la perte de son oeil droit.

Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça?

La fièvre monta, signe que la fin était imminente.

Il allait passer ses derniers instants assis dans la salle royale, sur les genoux de celui qu'il aimait. Il y avait pire comme mort. Pourtant son époux ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière. "J'ai endormi tout le monde afin qu'ils ne ressentent rien quand ton pouvoir se répandra, déclara l'alpha de son coeur en le prenant tendrement dans ses bras, et j'ai usé de ce qu'il me restait de magie afin de te protéger toi et les autres royaumes aux alentours.

\- Mais Kei... Pourquoi faisait-il ça? Il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient ensemble?

La senteur citronnée du blond lui parvenait à ses narines. Il s'accrochait au torse large sur laquelle sa tête reposait, s'efforçait à écouter sous son oreille les battements effrenés du coeur de son mari en se disant que tout ceci n'était qu'un simple cauchemar et qu'une fois réveillé, il se retrouverait dans les bras de Kei comme à cet instant.

Ils seraient tous deux dans leur chambre et son mari le rassurerait en lui disant que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'une nouvelle journée bien remplie commencerait pour eux.

Ensemble, ils continueraient de veiller sur ce royaume que sa mère lui avait confié, il y a de ça un an.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se fasse trahir? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien remarqué?

A cause de lui, Kei et lui avaient perdu tout controle de leurs vies.

Son corps devint brûlant, sa peau brillait d'une lumière translucide qui devint de plus en plus vive avant d'envahir tout autour d'eux.

Il faut que tu vives Shouyou.

Tout devint blanc autour de lui avant qu'il ne perde connaissance.

Tooru admirait le visage endormi du petit Hinata pendant que Takahiro acheva de l'examiner dans la chambre où Tobio l'avait amené. Le noiraud attendait devant la porte pendant que son ami sorcier lui annonça le verdict: "Mis à part son oeil gauche, je n'ai détecté aucune blessure, lui expliqua-t-il en s'écartant de l'omega, d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas pu enlever son bandage, un sceau magique le protège, et en ce qui concerne les nausées, il souffre simplement des symptomes qu'a tout omega enceint normalement constitué.

\- Tu veux dire que le petit Hinata attend un enfant?, s'enquit Tooru un peu étonné. Il avait un peu de mal à voir celui qui était considéré comme le fléau de l'humanité comme un père mais le brun avait aussi pris le parti de mieux le connaitre avant de faire son opinion.

\- Oui, répondit Hanamaki en rangeant sa baguette détecteur de maux dans sa besace, le souverain destructeur de cités a sa progéniture qui grandit dans son ventre. Malheureusement, il va être obligé de rester au chateau pour se rétablir. Si l'enfant qu'il porte possède la même puissance que lui, on est dans de sales draps."

Le souverain d'Aoba Jousai hocha silencieusement la tête. Peu avant qu'il se rende dans la chambre où se reposait le roi de Karasuno, Iwa-chan lui avait suggéré de s'en faire un allié. Tooru s'assit au chevet du roux dont le sommeil semblait bien agité à en juger son visage tourmenté. Il s'aperçut aussi de l'anneau en argent gravé d'une lune qui ornait son annulaire gauche ainsi qu'un petit pendentif trônant contre le coeur du plus petit. Le roi d'Aoba Jousai se permit de l'ouvrir et découvrit deux photos : la première représentait une femme à la chevelure noire coupée au carré, qu'il reconnut comme l'ancienne souveraine de Karasuno, en compagnie d'une petite fille qui fut le portrait craché de Hinata.

La seconde montrait le souverain de Karasuno souriant de toutes ses dents dans les bras d'un grand homme blond aux yeux mordorés caché derrière des lunettes et adressant un sourire plus discret au photographe. Sur celle-ci, Hinata avait ses yeux intacts, rieurs et pleins de joie, il perçut la candeur qui lui avait fait défaut lors de leur rencontre. Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il change à ce point? Et pourquoi l'alpha qui était à ses cotés ne l'avait pas marqué en dépit qu'il attendait leur enfant?

L'odeur de l'omega se fit alors plus trouble quand il se mit à bouger dans le lit. Tooru lui prit alors la main pour le rassurer. Voir le roux dans une telle détresse lui fendit le coeur. Il ne fut pas le seul d'ailleurs vu le regard soucieux que lui lança Tobio depuis le seuil de la chambre. "Tu peux venir veiller avec moi, si tu veux, Tobio-chan, le taquina Tooru avec un sourire mutin.

\- Je préfère rester devant l'entrée, rétorqua le noiraud en retournant près de la porte.

\- Dire que je pensais t'avoir déridé avec le temps, se lamenta Tooru en levant les yeux au ciel, il va me falloir encore quelques nuits supplémentaires pour que j'y arrive, on dirait, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire aguicheur.

Tobio se raidit en rougissant sous le rire amusé de son amant avant de se poster près de l'entrée. Le roi de Kitagawa Daiichi essayait de ne pas sentir cette odeur entêtante venant de cet omega qui chamboulait leurs vies à Tooru et lui. Malheureusement, tout comme son fiancé alpha, quelque chose poussait à protéger ce petit imbécile. Personne n'avait osé lui tenir tête de cette façon et ça le désarçonnait autant que ça l'irritait.

Non, il devait réfléchir sur qui était vraiment le souverain destructeur des cités? Son pouvoir n'utilisait aucune incantation donc il n'était pas un sorcier. Il n'était pas de l'ordre de la transmutation comme celui des alchimistes.

Alors il serait un homonculus comme Tooru? Il était bien arrivé à arrêter la pluie de l'alpha un court instant. Alors, ça expliquerait bien des choses.


	3. Chapter 3

Shouyou s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard, la bouche pâteuse et la paupière encore lourde à cause de son sommeil hanté par des souvenirs qu'il n'avait jamais souhaité revoir. Cette monstrueuse sensation de ne plus contrôler son corps et de n'être qu'un vulgaire pantin, cette fièvre douleureuse qui était toujours le prélude de la destruction qu'il causait indépendamment de sa volonté, ces villes en ruines où il n'y avait plus âme qui vive après son passage.

Ses mains serrèrent les pans des draps une fois assis pendant que des larmes amères s'écoulèrent de son oeil droit. Il ne devait pas faillir maintenant, ce n'était pas le moment. Le roux préféra alors se focaliser sur la prochaine cité où il allait se rendre quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Un homme portant une robe de mage bleue marine et aux cheveux marrons clair dont les nuances furent rosées apparut avec une petite baguette à la main.

C'était rare de voir un sorcier et apparemment au vu de la façon dont il utilisait son outil de magie en la faisant bouger de haut en bas au-dessus de son corps, ce devait être un mage blanc. Par contre, l'absence d'odeur attestait de son statut de beta donc Shouyou le laissa faire même s'il restait méfiant. Après tout, ce roi grognon de Kitagawa Daiichi avait été à deux doigts de lui couper l'égorger tout à l'heure."Bon, tu sembles t'être remis même si tu es encore fatigué, déclara ce dernier en rangeant sa baguette, pas de nausées?

\- Pas pour le moment, répondit le roux en secouant la tête, je suis désolé de vous avoir fait déplacer.

\- Je suis le médecin de la cour donc c'est normal de m'occuper du moindre malade qui se présente, déclara le mage blanc, je me nomme Takahiro Hanamaki au fait et si tu as besoin de conseils au sujet de ta grossesse, n'hésite pas."

Shouyou eut un blanc. Ce sorcier venait de dire qu'il était..."Je ne suis pas marqué donc je ne pense pas que ce soit possible, nia-t-il en regardant ses mains tremblantes qui serrèrent encore plus les draps qui le recouvraient.

\- La seule condition sine qua non pour un omega d'en avoir est qu'il ait ses chaleurs, le contredit gentiment Takahiro, bon, poursuivit-il en se levant, je vais faire mon rapport à mon roi. Te voir aussi mal en point l'a beaucoup inquiété." Il pleuvait même des cordes dehors, sous le ciel nocturne. "Et je demanderai un cuisinier de te préparer un bouillon afin que tu reprennes des forces." Comme ça, je lui laisse aussi le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle, ajouta-t-il intérieurement avant de quitter la pièce, laissant le roi de Karasuno face à ses doutes. Oikawa avait du partir dans son bureau pour étudier le cas d'une étrange épidémie qui sévissait en ce moment même dans un des villages proches de la cité de Seijou. Yahaba était d'ailleurs parti là-bas afin d'offrir ses services de mage vert mais Takahiro ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter quand même.

Pendant ce temps, l'ancien roi de Karasuno regardait son ventre avant de le toucher doucement. Il attendait un enfant.

L'enfant de Kei.

Cette annonce lui faisait encore l'effet d'un choc mais elle lui avait permis de comprendre pourquoi son époux lui avait dit de vivre avant de mourir et aussi pourquoi il ne l'avait pas marqué. Après tout, un des pouvoirs de son défunt mari avait été celui d'entrevoir des parcelles d'avenir proche et peut-être avait-il déjà anticipé ce qui allait se produire dans la cité. Le roux ne pouvait dire s'il était heureux ou triste de la nouvelle. Allait-il être un bon père avec tout ce qu'il avait provoqué? Le méritait-il au moins?

Shouyou se recroquevilla en regardant un moment l'alliance en argent qui ornait son doigt puis il ouvrit son pendentif pour contempler avec mélancolie les photos présentes. Il aurait aimé connaitre Natsu tout comme Kei et sa mère lui manquaient terriblement. Une odeur presqu'imperceptible le tira de ses pensées sombres. Ce même parfum mentholé aux notes florales qui s'était fait oppressant dans la salle du trone dans le but de le menacer.

Là, il se fit plus doux et plus apaisant. Le roux eut malgré lui un petit sourire amusé en sentant les effluves l'envelopper doucement. "Tu peux rentrer dans la chambre, si tu veux, dit-il d'une voix assez forte pour que le "voyeur" puisse entendre. Tobio se raidit au son de cette voix aigue agaçante.

Comme Tooru était reparti dans son bureau pour discuter d'une affaire importante avec Iwauzumi-san, le roi de Kitagawa Daiichi avait pris la décision de monter la garde près de la chambre dans le but de surveiller le souverain destructeur de cités. Et SEULEMENT le surveiller. Pas pour faire ami-ami avec lui. Il n'était pas aussi conciliant que Tooru et... "Allez, entre."

Oh, puis zut! Je vais lui dire ce que je pense moi de son petit manège à cet imbécile. Le noiraud entra dans la pièce avec réticence et se mit à toiser le plus petit avec suspicion et à sentir de nouveau cette fragrance fruitée qui lui faisait encore cet effet désagréable. Non, je ne dois pas me laisser avoir. "Ne me crois pas que tu vas me berner, maugréa-t-il sévèrement en croisant les bras.

Shouyou le détailla un peu en tiltant sa tête légèrement sur le coté. Il ne se cachait pas que le visage renfrogné avait un je ne sais quoi d'effrayant mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire. "Je viens d'apprendre que j'attends un enfant donc je ne pense pas que je suis en état de faire quelque chose à toi ou à Oikawa-san.

\- Comment connais-tu son nom?, demanda alors Tobio avec méfiance.

\- J'ai été roi moi aussi, répondit amèrement le roux, donc c'est normal que je connaisse le nom des autres dirigeants et leurs cités." Quand ce n'est pas pour les détruire, continua-t-il tristement en pensée.

En voyant le chagrin qui transparaissait sur le visage de Hinata, le roi de Kitagawa Daiichi se rendit compte qu'il avait été un peu trop loin. Oui, il ne lui faisait pas encore tout à fait confiance à cause de la réputation que celui-ci trainait comme un boulet mais ce n'était pas très aimable de sa part de le traiter ainsi alors qu'il n'était pas en mesure de faire quoique ce soit. Bon d'accord, voir cet omega si affaibli l'avait quand même préoccupé... Oui mais juste un peu... Enfin plus qu'un peu même... Raaah! Cet imbécile m'énerve! "Continue de dormir au lieu de commencer à chialer, lui hurla-t-il avec hargne.

Shouyou le fusilla du regard suite à cet ordre fort déplacé de la part de ce roi pas commode. Ok, il comprenait que le noiraud se méfiait de lui à cause de ses actes, après tout Kageyama ne savait pas que ceux-ci avaient été fait sous la contrainte, mais là, il poussait le bouchon un peu trop loin. L'ancien souverain de Karasuno s'apprêta à l'invectiver avec force quand il remarqua le visage boudeur de l'interessé, ses yeux bleus fuyants aussi et ses joues un peu rouges. Tout le contraire du tyran autoritaire de tout à l'heure.

Le roux pouffa de rire face à cet énorme contraste bien cocasse. "Ah ah ah ah! C'est trop drôle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à rire d'un coup?, le questionna Tobio en arquant un sourcil.

\- Tu parles comme un tyran mais en réalité, tu es un grand timide, n'est-ce pas?, s'enquit Shouyou en essuyant la larmichette qui sortit de son oeil, désolé mais c'est trop marrant, ah! Ah!Ah!

\- ARRETE DE TE FOUTRE DE MOI, IMBECILE!, hurla le noiraud en devenant rouge écarlate. Il réprima sa forte envie de lui empoigner la tête.

\- Ah!Ah!Ah!, continua de rire Shouyou avant d'avoir un violent haut-le-coeur, urgh, je vais vomir, dit-il en portant la main à sa bouche.

\- Il manquait plus que ça, ronchonna Tobio en le prenant par le col pour le trainer jusqu'a la salle de bain attenante afin qu'il puisse régurgiter dans le lavabo. Le noiraud en profita alors pour lui caresser douvement le dos afin de l'apaiser durant ses nausées, la senteur émanant de l'omega commençant à se disperser.

Son coeur le poussait encore à être tendre à son égard et à prendre soin de lui. C'était très énervant. Tobio attendit ensuite que les nausées de Hinata se calmèrent pour le laisser passer un coup d'eau sur le visage puis ils retournèrent dans la chambre où ils virent Tooru poser un plateau contenant un bol de bouillon fumant sur la desserte avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise posée du coté du lit près de l'entrée. "J'ai entendu crier, déclara-t-il en lançant un regard interrogateur à Tobio qui fuit son regard en se renfrognant. "C'est la faute de cet imbécile de Hinata, marmonna-t-il en faisant une petite moue.

\- Mais il m'a fait rire avec son coté grognon qui n'est pas si grognon que ça, se justifia Shouyou en s'installant sur le lit où il s'assit de nouveau après s'être recouvert, en tous cas, je sais qu'il s'inquiète pour moi contrairement à ce qu'il veut montrer.

\- Je trouve que c'est ce qui le rend encore plus craquant, tu ne trouves pas?, s'enquit Tooru sur le ton de la confidence avec un sourire taquin avant de poursuivre, tu sais avant, il...

-... Ça suffit, Tooru, le coupa un Tobio visiblement très embarassé avant que son fiancé ne dise des choses compromettantes à son égard, et ce n'est pas comme si je m'inquiètais pour lui, ajouta-t-il en se mettant quand même à coté de Shouyou.

\- Il va falloir que nous ayons une petite discussion au lit au sujet du déni de tes émotions, mon chéri, déclara Tooru en posant le plateau sur les genoux de roux, tiens, Hinata, voici le bouillon qu'a commandé Makki pour toi. J'espère que tes nausées ne t'ont pas coupé l'appétit.

\- Non, ça va et merci Oikawa-san, le gratifia Shouyou avant de se rendre compte qu'il faisait nuit et que la pluie dehors s'était un peu calmée, ah, il est temps que je l'enlève, continua-t-il en portant la main à son bandage. La douleur avait disparue d'ailleurs. L'énergie de la lune a du finir de s'imprégner, se dit-il tandis qu'une petite lueur argentée jaillit de sa paume, je pense que c'est bon maintenant.

Tooru et Tobio découvrirent alors une paupière intacte où s'ouvrit un oeil mordoré. Autant le noiraud se demandait ce qui se passait, autant le brun fit vite le lien avec la photo qu'il avait vu dans le pendentif que portait le roux. Il le laissa boire une gorgée de son bouillon avant de lui demander : "Ton mari est aussi un homonculus, n'est-ce pas?"

Shouyou s'interrompit en posant doucement le bol sur le plateau : "Il en était un, il marqua une pause tout en fixant le reflet qu'il vit sur son potage avec colère, je l'ai tué, lui et tous les habitants du royaume que j'étais censé protéger."

Tobio se retint de le haranguer à ce sujet lorsqu'il vit le regard de Tooru. Celui-ci lui demandait silencieusement de ne pas intervenir dans cette discussion. Le noiraud prit donc le parti de lui confier cette tache. De toute manière, le souverain d'Aoba Jousai avait certes le don d'invoquer les pluies mais il pouvait aussi lire les ames d'autrui par un simple regard. L'alpha brun avait dû déceler quelque chose en Hinata.

"Tu peux tout nous raconter, Hinata, déclara Tooru d'une voix douce en lui caressant la joue, nous ne te ferons aucun mal, surtout avec l'enfant que tu portes. Je sais que tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas nous causer d'ennuis mais je sens que cette histoire nous concerne tous. Alors, laisse-nous t'aider, d'accord? Et focalise-toi sur cette petite vie qui grandit en toi, continua-t-il en lui caressant légèrement le ventre, ah, désolé, se rétracta-t-il en sentant le roux tressallir.

\- Ce... n'est rien, murmura Shouyou avec gêne. Kei était encore dans son esprit et même si la présence de ces deux alphas le réconfortait, que leurs odeurs le calmèrent grandement dans ce moment d'incertitude, la mort de son époux comprimait encore son coeur. Tooru s'en voulut d'avoir agi d'une manière aussi impulsive alors que Shouyou traversait une dure épreuve mais en jetant un coup d'oeil à Tobio, il s'aperçut que ce dernier souffrait du même problème. Sa main s'accrochait au rebord du lit pour brimer une envie, certainement celle de prendre le roux dans ses bras.

Ils étaient des alphas, après tout et tous deux furent très attirés par cet omega donc il était normal qu'ils se comportaient de manière affectueuse avec lui.

La voix de Shouyou les coupa dans leurs reflexions conflictuelles. "Je vais vous raconter toute l'histoire, déclara-t-il en poussant un soupir las, mais autant vous prévenir, celle-ci est assez longue.

\- Nous avons tout notre temps, le rassura Tooru tandis que Tobio opina solennellement de la tête.

Shouyou débuta alors son récit sur comment il était passé d'une simple création entourée d'amour et d'affection au tristement célèbre souverain destructeur de cités.


	4. Chapter 4

"On appelle aussi le royaume de Karasuno le fief des alchimistes parce qu'ils s'étaient tous réunis ici pour fonder cette cité. La famille de ma mère a été désignée pour la diriger parce qu'elle détenait l'essence magique la plus puissante de ce monde : celle du soleil. Maman ne voulait pas être reine, expliqua Shouyou en fixant ses doigts croisés pendant que Tobio et Tooru l'écoutait, mais vu qu'elle avait déjà accompli son Grand Oeuvre, la réalisation que se devait de faire tout alchimiste pour changer le monde, elle n'avait eu pas le choix.

\- J'en ai entendu parler par mon père, fit Tobio après avoir réfléchi, c'est grace à elle que les homonculus peuvent veillir comme n'importe quel humain, non? Beaucoup la considèrent comme la meilleure alchimiste de tous les temps.

\- C'est vrai, renchérit Tooru, Hinata-sama a décidé de partager le procédé avec les autres alchimistes plutôt que de garder le fruit de ses expériences. C'est grâce à elle que je suis né, au fond, poursuivit-il tout sourire avant de reprendre avec sérieux, j'ai aussi entendu dire que sa fille, la princesse héritière est morte d'une maladie incurable.

\- Natsu avait six ans quand elle est morte, continua Shouyou en regardant la photo présente dans son pendentif, et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle m'a crée. La mort de ma grande soeur a été trop dure pour elle. Je suis fait à partir du sang de Natsu et je possède l'essence magique du soleil de ma mère.

\- Et ton époux?, demanda le roi d'Aoba Jousai. Il savait qu'il n'y allait pas avec les pincettes mais celui-ci avait l'air d'avoir un role très important dans cette histoire. Shouyou, cependant, n'en fut pas faché. Après tout, le roux avait décidé de tout leur dire : "Il s'appelait Kei Tsukishima, répondit l'ancien roi de Karasuno, il a été crée le même jour que moi par l'assistant de ma mère, Akiteru-san. Il a perdu ses parents lors d'une attaque de bandits donc il a réussi à façonner un homonculus alpha avec leur sang. Kei est devenu comme son petit frère, il but une gorgée de son bouillon avant de poursuivre, lui et moi avons toujours été ensemble même si on avait des caractères totalement opposés donc je pense que c'était normal qu'on se marie un jour. On a décidé de le faire le jour de mon couronnement, à quinze ans. Je sais que c'est très jeune mais on s'aimait beaucoup.

\- Mais pourquoi as-tu décidé de succèder à ta mère si jeune?, lui demanda Tobio en prenant le plateau pour le poser sur la desserte.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, Maman ne voulait pas être reine, lui expliqua Shouyou, et elle commençait à en avoir marre de son rôle qui lui pesait trop lourd donc j'ai voulu la soulager de ce fardeau. Kei était devenu mon conseiller."

Tobio jeta un oeil à Tooru suite à ces propos. Celui-ci eut un moment de surprise avant de prendre tendrement la main du roux. L'omega s'était aussi dévoué pour un être cher, tout comme le brun pour la cité d'Aoba Jousai. Le noiraud ne ressentit pas de jalousie cependant car la même bouffée d'admiration qu'il avait déjà dans son coeur pour l'alpha fleurissait maintenant aussi pour l'omega.

"Tooru a décidé de gouverner Aoba Jousai à la place du roi Hajime, lui confia alors Tobio en lui caressant la main, comme toi, tu l'as fait pour ta mère.

\- C'est vrai?, s'enquit le roux en interrogeant le brun du regard.

\- Ben, l'ancien roi de Seijou est le père d'Iwa-chan et c'est aussi un alchimiste, lui répondit Tooru avec désinvolture, c'est lui qui m'a crée avec le sang de son conseiller sorcier pour que je protège Iwa-chan mais j'ai choisi de prendre sa place le jour de sa succession pour qu'il ne s'écroule pas sous le poids de ses responsabilités, expliqua l'alpha avec un petit sourire, bon il pleut tout le temps maintenant à cause de mon essence magique mais je peux en modifier l'intensité avec mon humeur du moment, il couva Tobio d'un regard tendre, depuis que je partage ma vie avec Tobio, je ne nie pas qu'elle est plus souvent au beau fixe qu'autre chose.

\- Tu n'es pas lié à une barre de commande, Oikawa-san?, lui demanda Shouyou.

Tooru reprit son air sérieux. Nous voilà au coeur du problème, se dit-il en se remémorant de ce que lui avait répondu Hinata dans la salle du trône.

"Qui te contrôle?

\- Plus personne."

Il savait au fond de lui que Shouyou Hinata fut loin du souverain destructeur de cités dépourvu d'humanité dépeint par tous.

"Iwa-chan l'a détruite le jour de mon intronisation, répondit Tooru avec nostalgie, bon, j'avais aussi prévenu les habitants de la cité que la pluie serait toujours constante dès que mon règne commencera et ils m'ont tous pardonné. Que veux-tu? C'est mon charme légendaire qui veut ça, plaisanta-t-il pour dérider un peu l'atmosphère avant de demander au roux, et toi, Hinata? Je suppose qu'on a pris la tienne pour que tu deviennes le souverain destructeur de cités."

Shouyou hocha lentement la tête. La barre de commande liait l'homonculus à celui qui l'avait en sa possession. Cet objet régulait leurs pouvoirs et servait aussi à les controler quand ceux-ci devenaient hors de contrôle.

Kei et lui auraient dû être plus prudents. Le roux se mordit les lèvres de frustration en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé : " Un sorcier s'est infiltré au chateau, raconta le roi tandis que Tobio et Tooru émirent leurs odeurs pour le rassurer, et quand Kei et moi l'avons découvert, il avait déjà tué ma mère et Akiteru en prenant nos barres de commandes. Après, il nous controlait, Kei et moi, pour envahir d'autres royaumes. S'ils ne capitulaient pas, il usait de mon pouvoir pour anéantir la cité ou sinon il utilisait celui de Kei pour avoir les habitants à sa merci, sa voix se fit plus chevrotante, ni Kei, ni moi n'avons pu nous rebeller contre lui. C'était comme si... Comme si..." Nous étions devenus des marionettes.

Shouyou se rappelait de cette sensation horrible, d'être témoin d'un massacre qu'il avait causé en forçant à observer tout ce que son corps faisait sans qu'il ne put faire quoique ce soit. La nausée le reprit de nouveau mais elle se dissipa quand Tooru mit un bras autour de ses épaules pendant que Tobio lui laissait courir les doigts sur son dos.

Les effluves menthe-chocolat le réconfortèrent doucement quand il acheva de raconter son histoire : "Le mage noir responsable de tout ça a décidé un jour de détruire Karasuno en m'utilisant. Kei a donc pris la décision de sacrifier son oeil pour me le transmuter afin de minimiser les dégâts et me laisser la vie sauve."

L'omega toucha de nouveau son ventre avec tristesse. "Il savait propablement que j'attendais notre enfant. En tous cas, ce sorcier est certainement parti pour une autre cité puissante afin de faire la même chose à un autre homonculus. L'oeil de Kei a annulé l'effet de ma barre de commande, je le sens et ma puissance a été réduite." Même s'il s'efforçait de garder contenance, les deux alphas sentirent qu'il était à deux doigts de craquer. "Il vaut mieux que tu dormes maintenant, murmura tendrement Tooru en lui caressant les cheveux tandis que Tobio l'allongea pour le recouvrir ensuite.

Hinata leur adressa un faible sourire de gratitude avant de dormir pour de bon. Le roi de Kitagawa Daiichi prit le plateau pendant que Tooru lui ouvrit doucement la porte afin de ne pas faire trop de bruit. "Qu'en penses-tu, Tobio-chan?, chuchota-t-il en la refermant le plus silencieusement possible, je sens que cette histoire d'épidémie et celle de Shou-chan sont liées.

\- Tu penses que cet enfoiré est à Aoba Jousai?, demanda le noiraud à voix basse, si c'est le cas, tu me le laisses. Je ne lui pardonnerai pas ce qu'il a fait." Surtout pas après avoir vu le visage désespéré de Hinata. L'alpha en lui criait vengeance.

\- Tu montres enfin tes vrais sentiments, le félicita Tooru en lui embrassant tendrement la joue, je suis fier de toi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire devant son visage cramoisi, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit chez nous. Non, il a du flairer un plus gros poisson."

Ils devaient d'abord régler ce problème d'épidémie et ensuite ils se feraient un plaisir d'étriper celui qu'ils avaient désigné comme un ennemi mortel.


	5. Chapter 5

Tobio et Tooru ouvrirent les yeux pour n'y rencontrer que le néant. Ils étaient allongés, leurs doigts entrelacés, dans l'obscurité. Pourtant, les deux alphas pouvaient se voir dans ce lieu étrange. "Mais, où on est?, maugréa le noiraud en s'asseyant pendant que le brun en fait de même.

\- Je l'ignore, répondit sérieusement Tooru en regardant les alentours, peut-être dans un rêve, qui sait?" Il se souvint qu'ils avaient laissé Shouyou dormir dans la chambre et d'avoir regagné ensuite la leur où, après s'être dévêtus, ils s'étaient assoupis dans leur lit, Tooru enlaçant étroitement le noiraud comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

Sauf qu'en ce moment, les alphas étaient tous deux habillés... en noir d'ailleurs mais plutôt que de passer son temps à contempler amoureusement la beauté de Tobio-chan, Tooru préféra se lever et l'aider à en faire de même. Ces ténèbres semblaient effrayantes mais elles avaient aussi quelque chose de rassurant. Un frémissement d'anticipation envahit alors Tobio. Il sentait que quelque chose allait se produire.

"Garde la main serrer dans la mienne, Tooru, lui ordonna-t-il tandis qu'une petite boule de lumière arrivèrent vers eux. Une multitude d'odeurs flottèrent autour d'eux pour ne laisser qu'une fragrance acidulée entêtante qu'ils reconnurent d'emblée.

Orange et citron.

Shouyou.

Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans un couloir désert, devant une porte entrouverte d'où sortait la lumière vacillante d'une bougie. Tooru décida de l'ouvrir lentement malgré la raideur qu'il sentit de la main de son bien-aimé. "Tout ira bien, Tobio." Le brun avait l'impression d'entendre des echos de voix, au loin. Alors nous sommes dans un souvenir?, se demanda-t-il lorsqu'il découvrit ce qui se trouvait derrière cette porte.

Tobio et lui observèrent la scène devant eux avec curiosité mais aussi avec tristesse.

Ils contemplaient silencieusement une partie de la vie du souverain destructeur de cités.

Shouyou respirait tant bien que mal, allongé dans son lit et recouvert d'un édredon suffisamment assez épais pour que son corps transpire davantage. Une serviette humide sur son front soulagea un peu sa fièvre toutefois, la présence de Kei à ses cotés le réconforta plus que de raison.

Aujourd'hui, le roi de Karasuno avait encore fait rayer une cité de la carte.

Comme d'habitude, il n'avait pu qu'observer cette destruction, emprisonné dans un coin de sa psyché et comme d'habitude, il en subissait après les conséquences avec une forte fièvre que son mari s'évertuait à soulager dès qu'il rentrait au chateau. "J'en ai marre d'être aussi impuissant, se lamenta-t-il d'une voix faible en poussant un soupir las, on ne l'a toujours pas retrouvé?

\- Malheureusement non, répondit Kei en lui essuyant le front, ce sorcier se terre toujours quelque part et connaissant son tempérament fourbe, il est certainement dans un autre royaume où il sait que personne ne l'attaquera."

Le roux ferma un moment les yeux pour tenter de garder son calme. Il souhaiterait prévenir les royaumes voisins du danger, Kei l'avait tenté en tant que son porte-parole mais non seulement aucun dirigeant ne faisait plus confiance au souverain destructeur de cités mais en plus le sorcier choisissait ce moment opportun d'user de la barre de commande sur le blond et hypnoptiser ainsi toute la population.

Kei le regarda ouvrir de nouveau les yeux en levant doucement sa main. "Dis Kei, lui demanda alors Shouyou, tu crois qu'un jour, mon pouvoir servira à quelque chose de bien?, des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues, Maman m'a dit d'être fier de posséder le pouvoir du soleil en moi mais..."

L'alpha blond lui prit doucement la main où il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Leurs anneaux brillaient à la lueur de la bougie en des petits éclats dorés et argentés. Depuis la mort d'Akiteru, il s'était promis de tout faire pour libérer son bien-aimé de cette emprise. Sa vie lui importait plus que tout autre chose. Kei posa alors un tendre baiser sur le dos de cette main qui lui semblait si petite dans la sienne mais avec une poigne de fer.

Il s'allongea ensuite aux cotés de son époux pour le prendre dans ses bras et le bercer doucement pour calmer ses sanglots. "Shouyou, murmura-t-il en lui caressant les mèches rousses, n'oublie pas ce que ta mère a dit un jour : le pouvoir du soleil peut détruire, il leva ensuite les yeux vers les deux inconnus qui les regardèrent en poursuivant d'une voix un peu plus haute, mais il peut aussi purifier."

Tobio et Tooru sursautèrent face aux prunelles mordorées qui les observaient avec une confiance muette. Comment pouvait-il les voir? Ce n'était qu'un rêve, non? Ils ne pouvaient y réfléchir davantage vu qu'une lumière blanche les fit disparaitre de ce songe si réel.

Kei eut un petit sourire suite à la disparition de ces deux alphas.

Au moins, son essence magique de la lune avait servi à autre chose qu'à voyager astralement pour manipuler les esprits.

Grâce à sa maitrise des rêves et du mécanisme de précognition, il avait pu modifier l'avenir de Shouyou et du monde par extension.

Il sera entre de bonnes mains, c'est tout ce qui m'importe, pensa-t-il en caressant la joue de son mari. Son petit omega s'était endormi entre temps. Le blond admira ensuite le visage adorable de son bien-aimé dans son sommeil, profitant du peu de temps qu'il lui restait à ses cotés.

Il ne resterait plus que la transmutation à faire dès que le sorcier passerait à l'action pour Karasuno.

Pendant ce temps, dans un autre songe, Shouyou contemplait avec effroi les petites rues d'un village plongé dans une brume d'un noir violacé. Certains habitants étaient complêtement avachis devant la porte de leurs maisons, des larmes noiratres coulant de leurs yeux et toussant du sang englué d'un mauve visqueux.

Mais où était-il tombé? Cela lui semblait trop réaliste pour être un simple cauchemar. Le roux continua à avancer, évoutant malgré lui les quintes de toux grasse, les gémissements de douleur et les lamentations de détresse. Il aimerait tant les aid..."Aide...moi..."

Shouyou leva les yeux pour découvrir un homme aux courtes boucles noires dont le front était marqué parbdeux grains de beauté. Ses yeux sombres lui firent un peu peur mais il passa outre. L'essence magique qui émanait de cet inconnu et l'odeur de mure qu'il exhalait attestaient qu'il était un homonculus omega comme lui.

Et comme lui, ses pouvoirs étaient dangereux.

"Qui es-tu?, demanda-t-il d'une voix calme qui se voulait rassurante. En analysant la situation, Shouyou se rendit compte que sa présence ici n'était du qu'au pouvoir de voyage astral provenant de l'essence magique présente dans l'oeil de Kei. Personne ne semblait le voir à par cet homonculus. Il doit percevoir l'invisible. Toutefois, le roux attendit que celui-ci réponde : "Je suis Kiyoomi Sakusa, répondit l'homonculus en se triturant nerveusement les doigts, je... Je ne peux plus contrôler mes pouvoirs et...

\- Un sorcier a pris ta barre de commande à l'insu de ton créateur et maintenant, il t'oblige à attaquer des villes?"

Kiyoomi hocha la tête en serrant les mains de frustration : "Mon pouvoir est comme un poison qui répand des maladies là où il se propage. Mon créateur est parvenu à affaiblir l'intensité de la barre de commandes avec ses pouvoirs avant d'être fait prisonnier mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je ne devienne totalement sa marionette, il darda Shouyou d'un regard accusateur, j'aurais du vous en vouloir à toi et à l'alpha qui a causé tant de mal à mon royaume mais je comprends pourquoi vous avez agi ainsi et..., il baissa les yeux,... vous êtes les seuls qui puissiez nous sauver, ses mains tremblèrent, mon créateur et moi sommes encore les seuls à tenir, même mon compagnon est sous son emprise."

Attends une minute, ça veut dire que..."De quelle cité tu vi...?" Une lueur fut émise dans son ventre. Que...? Pourquoi le pouvoir du soleil se réveille maintenant? Son corps se réchauffa légèrement avant qu'une lumière vive illumina tout son corps pour se répandre autour de Sakusa et lui.

La fièvre que Shouyou ressentit ensuite le tira de ses songes. Il se réveilla en entendant la pluie qui martelait contre la fenêtre de la chambre où il se trouvait avant de découvrir qu'il n'était pas seul dans le lit. Tobio et Tooru furent paisiblement endormis à coté de lui de chaque coté et tous deux lui tinrent la main dans son sommeil.

Mais que s'est-il passé?


	6. Chapter 6

Shouyou était encore plongé dans la confusion lorsque les deux alphas qui dormaient à coté de lui remuèrent un peu dans leur sommeil pour se réveiller doucement. Le roux se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient là alors qu'ils étaient partie dans leur chambre hier mais le rêve et l'utilisation involontaire de son pouvoir lui revint en tête.

L'omega savait que c'était son enfant le responsable mais il eut trop peur d'avoir annihilé ce village en proie à ce miasme invoqué par Sakusa-san et tué celui-ci par la même occasion. Une double étreinte l'interrompit cependant dans ses soucis. "Héééé! Mais qu'est-ce que vous...?

\- Tu as tellement souffert, Shou-chan, murmura Tooru qui l'étreignit affectueusement par derrière en lui embrassant la tempe, nous ferons tout pour attraper ce sale sorcier.

\- Oui, tu peux compter sur nous, déclara Tobio en nichant sa tête au creux de son cou pour y poser un baiser dessus, nous lui ferons payer ce qu'il t'a fait à toi et aux personnes qui te sont chères."

Hier soir, les deux alphas avaient senti l'odeur dispersée de l'omega et, guidés par leurs instincts, ils étaient retournés dans la chambre où le roi de Karasuno dormait pour être auprès de lui. Tobio et Tooru humèrent son odeur fruitée avant d'imprégner le roux de la leur afin de le rassurer.

Bien que Shouyou fut détendu en reniflant malgré lui leurs effluves, il devait leur parler sauf qu'une nausée le prit de nouveau au ventre. "Je dois partir, cria-t-il en se dégageant rapidement de ce calin surprise pour se réfugier vite fait dans la salle de bain et régurgiter le reste de son bouillon de la soirée. Le brun et le noiraud reprirent alors leurs esprits. Encore une fois, ils avaient cédé à une impulsion en voyant le roux si désoeuvré. "Aaaaah, ce Shou-chan, soupira Tooru avec un doux sourire, il est si adorable qu'il nous fait vraiment perdre nos moyens, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui et ça m'énerve un peu, maugréa Tobio en sortant du lit non sans donner un petit baiser sur la joue de Tooru, je vais voir comment il va, ajouta-t-il en se rendant dans la salle de bain pour calmer les soubresauts qu'avait Shouyou pendant qu'il vomissait en lui caressant le dos.

\- Son corps avait l'air plus chaud, constata le brun en se levant à son tour quand on frappa à la porte, je vais demander à Makki de l'ausculter de nouveau, il ouvrit celle-ci, oui, Iwa-chan. Ily a un problème?

\- Yahaba est de retour, répondit Hajime avec empressement, et tu devrais lui parler. Ça devrait t'interesser.

\- D'accord, fit Tooru d'un ton moins guilleret, je me change et j'arrive."

L'alpha se retourna en voyant Shouyou et Tobio sortir de la salle de bain. Le roux avait l'air exténué, le pauvre. "Tu as de la fièvre, remarqua le noiraud en posant doucement la main sur le front du plus petit, il faut que tu te reposes encore un peu. Va te coucher, lui ordonna-t-il bien que l'irritation présente dans sa voix cachait en réalité son inquiétude.

\- Non, j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire, protesta le roux sur le point de craquer. Il fallait qu'il leur explique ce qui était arrivé à...Tobio le serra de nouveau dans ses bras, accompagné de Tooru qui en fit de même de l'autre coté. "Nous aussi, nous devons te confier quelque chose, déclara l'alpha brun d'une voix douce, mais il y a une affaire importante que nous devons régler d'abord. Nous en parlerons après, d'accord?"

Shouyou voulut refuser mais il savait qu'Oikawa-san et Kageyama furent avant tout des souverains comme lui l'avait été. Protéger leurs deux royaumes conjointement primait et il ne pouvait que les comprendre. Il hocha doucement la tête qui fut calée contre le torse du noiraud puis les deux alphas rompirent doucement leur étreinte pour partir se changer dans leur chambre une fois qu'il s'était remis au lit.

L'ancien roi de Karasuno les remerciait alors intérieurement d'être aussi prévenants avec lui qui avait tout perdu et espèrait du fond du coeur que Sakusa-san était encore en vie et qu'il tenait bon.

Oui, je suis sûr qu'il est vivant, pensa-t-il en se caressant le ventre, et si c'est vraiment le cas, j'irai le sauver. Cela ne ramènerait pas toutes les vies qu'il avait prises malgré lui mais s'il pouvait faire en sorte qu'une soit sauve, alors soit.

"Attends une minute, reprit le roi d'Aoba Jousai qui eut peur de ne pas très bien comprendre, tu veux dire que l'épidémie a été éradiquée comme ça, d'un coup?

\- L'épidémie en question n'était pas causée de manière naturelle, expliqua Shigeru qui était assis devant le bureau où Tooru-sama et Tobio-sama tenaient habituellement leurs audiences, et j'en ai moi-même été atteint d'ailleurs, raconta-t-il en frissonnant d'effroi, mais cette nuit, j'ai vu une lumière vive sortie de nulle part qui s'est mise à éclairer tout le village et après, tout le monde était guéri, moi y compris. C'était..., le mage chercha un moment les mots pour décrire ce phénomène étrange, c'était comme s'il y avait eu un soleil miniature en moins intense. Heureusement car sinon, j'aurai été aveugle."

Tooru et Tobio se regardèrent en repensant à leur rêve.

Le pouvoir du soleil peut détruire mais il peut aussi purifier.

Le défunt mari de Shouyou avait donc su en avance ce qui allait se produire et s'il s'était adressé à eux à ce moment-là, cela voulait certainement dire que le pouvoir de l'omega allait encore servir. "Je te remercie pour ton travail, Yahaba, déclara Tooru en croisant les doigts, Kyouken-chan et toi, vous avez quartier libre, fit-il avant de le taquiner un peu, donc vous pourrez en profiter pour faire des folies de vos corps à toute heure."

Shigeru devint rouge pivoine suite à l'insinuation de son roi. Certes, il était un des rares omegas à ne pas être un homonculus mais quand même, Kentarou et lui n'étaient pas des bêtes. "Euh, merci Tooru-sama, bafouilla le chatain avant de quitter prestement la salle d'audience sous le rire de Tooru.

\- Tu en fais toujours trop avec ces deux-là, lui reprocha Hajime qui ferma la porte derrière le mage.

\- Mais ils sont si faciles à taquiner, claironna Tooru avec un sourire mutin, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, il se reprit plus sérieusement, bon, Tobio-chan et moi devons retourner auprès de Shou-chan.

\- Selon ce qu'il nous dira, nous risquerons certainement de quitter la cité pendant un moment, ajouta le noiraud, donc renforcez la garde après notre départ."

Hajime n'aimait pas trop voir Oikawa et Kageyama partir sans escorte, surtout avec le souverain destructeur de cités à leurs cotés. Toutefois, le conseiller du roi choisit de faire confiance à son dirigeant. C'était très rare que celui-ci fasse quelque chose d'inconsidéré.

Shouyou avait fini de se faire examiner par Hanamaki quand les deux rois arrivèrent à son chevet. "La fièvre a baissé, les rassura le mage blanc, un peu de repos et il se portera comme un charme.

\- Merci Makki, fais-moi penser qu'il faut que je te donne des jours de congès, déclara le roi d'Aoba Jousai tandis que Tobio s'était déjà assis à coté de Shouyou pour ensuite discuter un peu avec lui.

\- Te connaissant, tu risques d'oublier car trop occupé à faire des calins à Kageyama ou à Hinata-san vu la façon dont tu le regardes à chaque fois mais oui, ça serait bien, rétorqua le mage d'un ton amusé, et tu as intéret à te reposer, Hinata, ajouta-t-il au roux sur le seuil de la chambre.

\- D'accord Hanamaki-san, lui dit Shouyou avec un petit sourire, et merci."

Tooru bouda un peu quand le maga blanc ferma la porte après avoir rendu son sourire au roux. Je rêve où Tobio et moi allons avoir des concurrents pour l'affection de Shou-chan?, se demanda-t-il intérieurement avant de couver le noiraud et Shouyou d'un regard tendre. Il est vraiment comme un soleil qui réchauffe les coeurs mais il y a plus urgent. "Tu veux dire que mon pouvoir a sauvé un village?, s'enquit Shouyou avec étonnement suite à ce que lui avait dit Kageyama, alors je n'ai tué personne, finit-il en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

\- Que veux-tu dire, Shou-chan?, lui demanda Tooru en s'asseyant à son tour à coté de lui.

L'omega roux leur raconta son rêve d'hier et sa rencontre avec Kiyoomi. "Je crois que c'est mon enfant qui a utilisé son pouvoir mais même si je suis content, je ne comprends pas trop ce qui est arrivé.

\- Hier soir Tooru et moi avons rêvé d'un souvenir où tu étais avec ton mari, lui relata alors Tobio en lui prenant la main, il nous a dit que le pouvoir du soleil pouvait détruire mais aussi purifier."

Shouyou eut alors un déclic. Il se souvint de cette soirée-là. C'était la veille de la destruction de son royaume. Oui, il lui avait semblé que son époux lui avait dit ça mais il avait été trop assommé par la fièvre pour y faire totalement attention." Alors même là, tu me cherchais à me protéger, Kei?, murmura-t-il à voix haute alors qu'il fut sur le point de fut sur le point de le réconforter quand Shouyou eut un soubresaut. "Que se passe-t-il, Hinata?, s'écria Tobio en le voyant se toucher l'oeil mordoré.

L'omega eut une vision.

Une grande cité plongée dans un miasme violacé.

Ses habitants immobiles qui fixaient le vide d'un air hébété, des larmes noiratres s'écoulant de leurs yeux.

Ce n'est pas possible...

Les mots de Sakusa-san lui revinrent en tête.

...Mon créateur et moi sommes encore les seuls à tenir, même mon compagnon est sous son emprise...

Il comprit tout.

...J'aurais du vous en vouloir à toi et à ton alpha qui a causé tant de mal à mon royaume...

... Kei... Il t'a aussi obligé à faire ça?...

Et ce n'était malheureusement pas un avenir proche qu'il venait de voir.

La fragrance menthe-chocolat des deux alphas à coté de lui l'aida à remettre ses idées au clair et à calmer de la rage qui ne cessait de s'attiser dans son coeur. "Tout va bien, Shou-chan?, le questionna Tooru d'un ton soucieux pour ensuite frissonner légèrement sous le regard meurtrier que lança le roux. Même Tobio en fut intimidé. "Peu avant la destruction de mon royaume, l'armée de Shiratorizawa est venue aux portes de la cité de Karasuno pour soi-disant l'envahir mais il était trop tard.

\- Oui, Iwa-chan m'en a parlé, se rappela le roi d'Aoba Jousai, elle aurait rebroussée chemin après..., il se tut par respect avant de continuer, et pendant qu'on en parle, Kiyoomi Sakusa est le compagnon du roi de Shiratorizawa, si tu veux savoir."

Tobio regarda le roux serrer ses poings : "En réalité, l'armée venue à Karasuno était un leurre afin que les dirigeants des autres royaumes comme Kageyama et toi, vous ne vous rendiez compte de rien au sujet de ce qu'il se passe réellement à Shiratorizawa. Tous les soldats sont sous l'emprise du pouvoir de Kei et ils ne sont pas les seuls... La cité toute entière l'est en ce moment-même, il toucha son oeil mordoré, moi seul peux le désactiver.

\- Cela voudrait auss dire que la lettre de menace d'invasion était factice, constata Tooru d'un air grave.

\- Ça doit être un coup de ce sorcier, grommela Tobio, une colère sourde se lisant dans les yeux bleus, nous devons partir pour Shiratorizawa au plus vite."

Shouyou et Tooru opinèrent de la tête avec détermination.

La confrontation allait commencer.

Une ambiance morbide régnait dans la cité de Shiratorizawa. Le ciel d'un mauve maronnasse rendit l'atmosphère encore plus malsaine tandis que le miasme exhalait une odeur putride. Tobio, Tooru et Shouyou recouvrèrent leur nez de leur écharpe tandis qu'ils avancèrent dans les rues dans un silence lugubre en dépit de la pluie qui avait commencé de tomber au moment où Tooru avait franchi l'entrée de la ville.

Les citadins ressemblaient à de véritables statues vivantes, souffrant de la maladie infligée par l'essence magique de Sakusa sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire.

Cela ne fit que renforcer la détermination de Shouyou à les sauver. Il tint la main des deux alphas dès qu'ils arrivèrent devant le palais où les gardes furent aussi tétanisés puis ils franchirent le grand portail et traversèrent le jardin avant d'ouvrir l'entrée menant à la salle du trône. Les trois rois découvrirent un Sakusa avachi près du trône vide, la main sur son coeur en une vaine tentative de contenir l'essence magique qui continuait de se répandre.

"Sakusa-san, s'écria le roux en se précipitant vers lui avant de s'arrêter net devant celui qui fut le responsable de toutes ses souffrances. Tooru fut sur le point de faire appel à son essence, la pluie devenant averse dehors pendant que Tobio sortit l'épée de son fourreau.

Il reconnut entre mille cette courte chevelure verdâtre et ces yeux de serpent dont il dardait Shou-chan d'un regard mi-hautain, mi-dédaigneux. "Je te croyais mort avec ton mari adoré, petit roi de Karasuno, fit le sorcier en jouant avec une petite améthyste aux lueurs violettes, ah, il t'a donné son oeil? Très joli, ce contraste.

\- Et moi, je te croyais dans la cité de Nohebi en train de veiller sur ton peuple, Suguru-chan, répliqua Tooru d'un ton à la voix froide et moqueuse, pourquoi avoir fait subir à Shouyou tout ça? Tu as intêret à nous répondre car Tobio-chan ici présent meurt d'envie de t'étriper, ajouta-t-il en désignant le noiraud qui poignardait le sorcier du regard, l'épée à la main.

\- J'ai passé le flambeau, répondit Suguru en haussant les épaules avec indifférence avant de s'asseoir sur le trône du roi de Shiratorizawa. "A la base, Hinata et Tsukishima me servaient pour faire deux ou trois essais de leurs pouvoirs sur différentes cités avant que je m'en serve pour déplumer ces maudits aigles blancs, déclara le sorcier avec désinvolture, mais les résultats étaient trop radicaux à mon goût donc j'ai décidé de trouver un pouvoir plus insidueux capable de plonger autrui dans d'atroces souffrances. J'aurai fu venir ici plus tôt en fin de compte, termina-t-il en touchant l'améthyste pour ordonner, couché, Sakusa! Il faut que tu saches où est ta place, très cher et ce n'est pas sur mes genoux comme cette saleté de Wakatoshi."

Shouyou, Tobio et Tooru furent estomaqués par ce que venait de dire Daishou. "Alors tout ça, commença à gronder le noiraud, sa main armée tremblante d'une colère contenue, c'était uniquement pour faire des tests?, il hurla d'une voix pleine de hargne, tu as fait souffrir Shouyou et son mari en les forçant à massacrer des milliers de gens pour des tests?

\- En clair, ils n'étaient pour toi que de vulgaires armes, répliqua Tooru d'un ton sec, j'ai très envie de le tuer, Tobio-chan. Et si nous le faisons à deux?"

Ils furent cependant coupés dans leur élan par Shouyou qui leva la main pour leur intimait d'arrêter. La petite silhouette devait eux tremblait, les épaules voûtées par la tristesse, les poings serrer à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges et pourtant, lorsqu'elle se tint droit devant leur ennemi, elle en imposait enormement. "Daishou-san, questionna Shouyou d'une voix atone, as-tu pensé à Kenma?"

Cette question toucha une corde sensible puisque Daishou se mordit les lèvres pour retenir la haine latente présente en lui avant de répondre : "Parlons-en de lui. Es-tu au courant ce qu'il s'est passé au royaume de Nekoma? Non, je suppose."

Tooru écouta silencieusement l'échange afin de faire le rapprochement. D'après les renseignements fournis par Iwa-chan, Nekoma était un royaume qui s'était allié à Karasuno, apparement et ce Kenma dont il parlait n'était d'autre que Kenma Kozume, conseiller du roi Tetsurou Kuroo et homonculus crée par ce dernier. Le brun observa du coin de l'oeil Tobio qui était sur le qui vive. Encore un peu, Tobio-chan. Laissons ce moins que rien s'expliquer, on s'occupera de lui après.

Suguru eut un rire distordu pendant qu'il leur raconta cette histoire horrible: " Ce cher roi de Shiratorizawa a décidé d'envahir Nekoma sans prendre la peine de faire une déclaration de guerre et en surprenant Kuroo par une attaque surprise, son rire redoubla d'intensité, il a été assassiné et sa barre de commande détruite."

Shouyou écarquilla les yeux. Le pouvoir de Kenma était lié aux ténèbres : tous ceux qui sont en contact avec son essence magique sont automatiquement tués."Oui, tu as tout compris, poursuivit Daishou, Kenma a tué tout le monde avec son essence, l'ancien roi de Nohebi regarda la barre de commande de Sakusa avec tristesse, un de mes éclaireurs à l'époque m'a expliqué la situation et je suis parti chercher Kenma pour le ramener dans mon royaume, un rire franchit de nouveau sa gorge, il m'a tout raconté et vous savez ce qu'il a fait après? Vous allez rire, déclara-t-il en partant dans un fou rire désespéré, il s'est égorgé, comme ça, dit-il en passant son pouce le long de son cou, juste. Sous. Mes. Yeux. C'est drôle, non? Allez, riez avec moi... Ahahahahah!"

Tobio baissa alors son arme pendant que Tooru secoua la tête. "A toi de choisir de ce que tu veux faire de cet homme ivre de vengeance, Shouyou, déclara le brun avec tristesse.

\- Si tu veux qu'on intervienne, on est là, fit ensuite Tobio en rangeant son épée.

C'était à l'omega de faire son choix.

Shouyou toisa Suguru d'un regard mêlant la haine pure et la pitié. Il ne le tuerait pas, ça serait trop facile non. A la place, le roux décida de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Avec l'essence magique de Kei.

Il fit appel à l'énergie de la lune et frôla le front de Suguru qui devint inerte, le regard vitreux. "Tu as considéré Kei et moi comme des poupées? Alors tu en seras une, il tendit la barre de commande à Sakusa qui se releva soulagé de n'être plus manipuler, instille lui un peu de ta magie. Comme son esprit est déconnecté de son corps, il ne fera qu'assister à sa propre déchéance." Pardon Kenma, ajouta-t-il en pensée, mais à cause de lui, j'ai pris trop de vies en plus de celles qui me sont chères et ma mère et le frère de Kei sont aussi morts par sa faute.

Il se retourna ensuite pour joindre ses mains et fermer les yeux en invoquant la force du soleil sous le regard à la fois soucieux et captivé des deux rois qui l'ont protégé. Je dois purifier cette ville, il pensa alors à tous ses amis, sa famille, son amour, que tout le monde soit guéri.

Une lumière blanche fut émise avant de se répandre tout autour d'eux et disperser la brume poisseuse qui envahissait ces lieux. Shouyou toucha ensuite son oeil gauche en se concentrant sur tous les habitants du royaume ainsi que le roi et son entourage pour qui se réveille de ce cauchemar.

Kiyoomi fut content de voir Wakatoshi arriver en compagnie de celui qui l'avait créé, un alchimiste du nom de Satori Tendou : "Kiyoomi-kun, tout va bien?, demanda-t-il pendant que le noiraud lui passa sa barre de commande, j'ai réussi à me libérer du sort de Daishou.

\- Oui, le roi Hinata nous a tous sauvé, répondit Kiyoomi en désignant le roux qui regardait les gens sortir de leur torpeur, merci infiniment, ajouta-t-il en donnant la main à Wakatoshi qui regardait tout le monde avec confusion.

\- Si vous voulez me remercier, rétorqua Shouyou en se retournant pour jeter un regard peu amène au roi Wakatoshi, arrêtez d'envahir des cités.

\- Shou-chan a raison, Ushiwaka-chan, renchérit Oikawa à un Wakatoshi confus, à cause de tes penchants mégalos, tu as crée un monstre, dit-il en montrant Daishou, nous en reparlerons plus tard, termina-t-il en partant rejoindre Tobio et le roux.

Le roi de Kitagawa Daiichi avait mis une main sur l'épaule du plus petit tout en l'observant avec inquiétude. Tout cela avait du être éprouvant pour lui mais si lui souhaitait qu'ils rentrent tous les trois à Aoba Jousai pour se remettre de leurs émotions, le noiraud attendit que Shouyou prenne une décision. Le roux avait encore une dernière chose à faire.

Une dernière chose qu'il partagerait avec les deux alphas.

"Je dois encore me rendre quelque part et je souhaite que vous soyez à mes cotés si cela ne vous dérange pas. Vous m'avez beacoup aidé."

Tooru et Tobio lui prirent tendrement la main. "Nous serons toujours là pour toi, Shouyou, lui confessa Tooru tandis que Tobio hocha la tête pour renchérir.

L'omega leur offrit un sourire de gratitude. "Merci beaucoup."

Le dome translucide de sa création était toujours là à son grand soulagement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les ruines de Karasuno. Au moins leurs ames sont sauves, pensa Shouyou en le faisant disparaitre. Les mages noirs avaient tendance à en recueillir pour accroitre leur puissance. Tobio et Tooru virent alors tous les habitants de Karasuno apparaitre devant l'omega sous leur forme spectrale, y compris l'époux de ce dernier qui lui sourit tendrement. Shouyou en eut les larmes aux yeux. "Sugawara-san, Daichi-san, Tanaka-san, Noya-san, Asahi-san, Ennoshita-san, Kei, tout le monde... Pardonnez-moi de ne pas avoir pu vous protéger.

\- Comme je l'ai dit à Tsukishima, vous avez fait tout votre possible, déclara Daichi avec un sourire rassurant.

\- On ne t'en veut pas, Shouyou, poursuivit Nishinoya, tu as été un très bon roi.

\- Noya-san a raison, renchérit Tanaka en faisant une accolade à son ami, tu as été le meilleur.

\- Tu nous as même veillé à ce que les mages noirs ne nous capture pas, ajouta Sugawara en lui adressant un doux sourire.

Les habitants lui firent ensuite tous une ovation. "Vive le roi Shouyou!

\- Merci tout le monde, sanglota le roux en pleurant à chaudes larmes, merci infiniment. Vous allez tellement me manquer."

Tooru se retint de verser des larmes à son tour devant ces poignants adieux. Tobio le prit par l'épaule et posa la tête du brun sur la sienne pour le réconforter. Shouyou était en train de dire au revoir à son époux maintenant. "Je vois que mon oeil t'a protégé, remarqua le blond en effleurant la joue de son omega, j'en suis heureux." Shouyou admirait le visage de Kei avec fascination et amusement : c'était étrange de le voir arborer un oeil ambre et un autre mordoré mais ça lui allait trés bien. Au moins, il garderait une partie de lui.

Tout comme lui avec sa prunelle mordorée.

" J'éleverai notre enfant de sorte que tu en sois fier, Kei, déclara Shouyou en s'efforçant de garder bonne figure même si les larmes ne se tarirent pas, et je continuerai à vivre et à garder le sourire sourire car je sais que tu seras..., il s'écroula, son corps et ses paupières se faisant lourds,... toujours...

\- Shouyou!, s'écrièrent Tooru et Tobio en se précipitant vers l'omega qui s'était évanoui.

\- Il a juste trop utilisé nos deux essences, les rassura Kei avant d'ajouter en voyant son corps spectral devenir une multitude de petites étoiles, je vous les confie, notre enfant et lui.

\- Nous prendrons soin sur lui, Tsukishima-san, déclara Tooru pendant que Tobio tenait Shouyou dans ses bras.

\- Il ne lui arrivera aucun mal, ajouta le noiraud avec détermination, et nous serons toujours à ses cotés."

Kei hocha la tête en contemplant une dernière fois son mari alors que son corps se dispersait. Les habitants de Karasuno et lui devaient partir maintenant. Lui-même devait rejoindre Akiteru et sa famille. Natsu et la mère de Shouyou seraient certainement avec eux et ensemble ils veilleraient sur ce petit soleil qui continuerait à briller sans eux.

Tooru et Tobio observèrent leurs ames se changer en une multitude de papillons bleutés qui s'envolèrent vers le ciel avant de disparaitre. "Nous baptirons un monument à leur honneur, décida le roi d'Aoba Jousai en essuyant la joue baignée de larmes de Shouyou, il est temps de rentrer Tobio."

Le noiraud opina de la tête en se levant tout en portant Hinata comme une mariée. Il contempla un moment le visage de l'omega.

L'ancien souverain destructeur des cités pleurait mais il eut aussi un sourire apaisé aux lèvres.

Six ans plus tard, au chateau d'Aoba Jousai :

"Princesse Tsubaki, s'écria au loin sa gouvernante, une jeune femme omega du nom de Shimizu, arrêtez de courir dans les couloirs."

La petite fille rousse ignora l'appel de celle qui était censée la garder pour partir à l'aventure. Toutefois, elle fut stoppée par le garde grognon qui la faisait toujours rire. "Ecoutez ce que dit votre gouvernante, Tsubaki-sama, grommela-t-il pendant qu'il était posté non loin de sa chambre.

\- Bonjour Kyouken, salua Tsubaki avec un grand sourire, tu me portes, dis?"

Kentarou grogna encore plus en voyant ses grandes prunelles mordorées qui le suppliaient du regard. "Je vais l'amener au roi, bougonna-t-il en prenant la petite princesse sous les aisselles pour la hisser ensuite sur ses épaules, allons-y.

\- Youpiiiii!"

Le blond ronchonna encore plus. Pourquoi Tooru-sama l'avait assigné à la protection de cette gamine qui courait et se faufilait partout? Il avait du mal à gagner les parties de cache-cache qu'elle s'amusait à faire avec lui rien que pour l'embêter et puis... Je dois être plus ferme avec elle, se borna-t-il à penser même s'il avait extrêmement de mal à dire non à cette mioche.

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle d'audience où ses collègues, Kindaichi et Matsukawa, pouffèrent de rire à leur arrivée. "Taisez-vous, grommela Kentarou en ouvrant la porte une fois que son roi eut dit d'entrer.

Tooru eut un petit sourire en regardant sa petite princesse arriver encore jonchée sur les épaules de Kyouken-chan. "Aaah, j'ai bien fait de t'assigner à la garde personnelle de Tsubakin, déclara le souverain d'Aoba Jousai pendant que Kyoutani posa la fillette rousse sur ses genoux, et c'est pour toi un excellent entrainement pour l'enfant que tu auras avec Yahaba."

Kentarou s'évertua à ne pas rougir en écoutant l'allusion et partir en marmonnant un "je vais faire ma ronde" en claquant la porte derrière lui. "Il faut toujours que tu les embêtes, soupira Hajime en ébourrifant les mèches rousses de la princesse, bonjour Tsubaki-sama.

\- Bonjour Tonton Hajime, fit Tsubaki toute sourire, j'ai fini de lire le livre que tu m'as passée. C'était trop bien."

Tooru sentit son coeur fondre en voyant sa fille adoptive si heureuse. Six ans s'étaient passés depuis cette triste tragédie, six ans où Tobio et lui avaient aidé Shouyou à faire son deuil et à élever la fille qu'il avait mis au monde, cette adorable petite Tsubaki dont la chevelure rousse évoquait le plus beau des camelias. La princesse était devenue une véritable mascotte dans son entourage et fut entourée de beaucoup d'amour. Elle possédait l'énergie de Shouyou et une soif de connaissances qu'elle tenait probablement de son père alpha.

Et puis, concernant la relation que Tobio et lui entretenaient avec Shouyou, ben... Elle avait évolué naturellement avec cette attirance mutuelle qui avait toujours existé entre eux depuis le jour où l'ancien souverain de Karasuno avait été capturé pour venir les voir. Ils ne remplaceraient jamais Kei (et ils n'avaient jamais cherché à le faire) mais ils savaient que Shouyou les aimaient tendrement eux aussi et rien que ce doux sentiment que le roux éprouvait envers eux leur suffisait amplement.

"Alors, Tsubakin, s'enquit alors Tooru, quel est ce fameux livre que ce cher Iwa-chan t'a passé?"

Tsubaki s'apprêta à répondre quand la pluie présente depuis la fenêtre se changea en un magnifique temps ensoleillé. "Maman et Tobio sont arrivés, s'écria Tsubaki toute contente.

\- Allons les rejoindre, déclara le brun en posant la princesse à terre avant de se lever pour lui donner la main. Tobio et Shouyou étaient partis à Kitagawa Daiichi avant de se rendre au monument funéraire qu'il avait fait érigé en souvenir des habitants de Karasuno. Comme il avait été occupé à signer des papiers pour des décrets entre Shiratorizawa et son royaume (Ushiwaka-chan avait enfin décidé d'arrêter de vouloir envahir des cités pour s'occuper de la sienne), Tooru avait du rester ici à travailler dans la salle d'audience.

Tsubakin était d'ailleurs déjà au courant de la mort de son père mais Shouyou lui avait expliqué que même s'il était parti, il serait toujours dans son coeur. Tsubaki leur avait cependant déclaré que Tobio et lui étaient aussi comme ses papas et cette petite déclaration les avaient remplis de bonheur.

Par contre, il gardait toujours cette impression que Tsukishima veillait sur eux d'où il était. La petite fille et lui arrivèrent dans la salle du trône où Shouyou et Tobio les accueillirent avec un sourire. "Maman, Tobio, appela joyeusement Tsubaki en se jetant dans les bras du roux qui se mit à la porter. Tobio se mit à ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux de la princesse avant de donner un petit baiser de bienvenue à Tooru avant que Shouyou n'en fasse de même.

Le noiraud ne se cachait pas que sa vie était plus que comblée maintenant avec cette famille qu'il formait avec son compagnon alpha, l'omega qui avait changé leurs vies et la fillette qui transformait maintenant la sienne. Bien sûr, il arrivait encore à Shouyou de faire des cauchemars, sa détresse revenait de temps en temps mais Tooru et lui s'évertuaient à apaiser ses souffrances et à veiller sur son bonheur comme ils l'avaient promis à Tsukishima. Cependant, même sans cette promesse, Tobio l'aurait quand même fait. "Qu'as-tu fait de beau pendant qu'on était partis?, demanda Shouyou à sa fille.

\- J'ai lu un super livre et Kyouken m'a portée jusqu'au bureau de Tooru.

\- Encore?, s'étonna Tobio, Tsubaki, la réprimanda doucement le noiraud, il faut que tu arrêtes de prendre Kyoutani pour un cheval. Il est là pour te protéger des monstres, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard réprobateur à Tooru qui s'en détourna en sifflotant.

\- Tobio a raison, Tsubakin, renchérit Shouyou avant de lui déclarer avec un sourire malicieux, surtout que tu vas être une grande soeur donc il faut que tu montres l'exemple."

Tobio et Tooru tombèrent des nues en regardant le roux poser sa fille. "Euh, Shouyou, fit Tooru en clignant des yeux avec confusion, que... Que viens-tu de nous dire à l'instant?"

Shouyou avait toujours ce sourire mutin quand il s'approcha des deux rois pour leur murmurer à voix basse : "Je vous ai laissés vous occuper de mes chaleurs à tour de rôle la dernière fois alors à vous de deviner ce que je sous-entends." Son sourire s'élargit quand les deux alphas leur firent un gros calin en incluant la petite Tsubaki dans le lot qui fut contente à l'idée d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur.

Le roux avait mis du temps à faire le deuil de Kei. La naissance de Tsubaki et le soutien de Tooru et de Tobio l'avaient grandement aidés à aller de l'avant. Les deux alphas avaient patiemment attendu qu'il fut prêt de se donner à eux coeur, corps et âme et maintenant leur famille s'agrandissait.

Quand Tobio et lui s'étaient rendus à Karasuno, Shouyou avait retiré son anneau pour en faire un pendentif afin qu'il trône contre son coeur avec le souvenir de sa mère. Il avait regardé le ciel en pensant aux personnes qui lui étaient si chères avec le sourire en leur déclarant : "Je vais bien maintenant, Tobio et Tooru veillent sur mon bonheur, Tsubaki grandit en une belle petite princesse et je fais tout pour les rendre heureux à mon tour."

Son oeil mordoré lui avait montré un flash durant un court instant.

Une image fugace emplie d'affection où Kei, leurs familles, leurs amis et le peuple de Karasuno le regardaient avec le sourire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou. J'espère que ça vous a plu et merci infiniment d'avoir suivi l'histoire jusqu'au bout (30 pages quand même). :)


End file.
